


all瑶囚禁一

by yechenjiang



Category: all瑶 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, 恶友 - Freeform, 曦瑶 - Freeform, 温瑶, 湛瑶, 澄瑶, 羡瑶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yechenjiang/pseuds/yechenjiang
Relationships: 爱情 - Relationship
Kudos: 179





	all瑶囚禁一

阴暗的地下室，金光瑶被铁链锁住双手，以及双腿，身体裸露在外，昨天的性爱痕迹被毫无遮挡的显示出来

  
  
双乳不像正常男子的大小，倒像是女子的胸部，按照ABCD来算，已经可以算是D罩杯，红肿的乳头上有乳白色的液体，乳头旁全是牙印子  
  
  
充血的乳头颤巍巍的站立着，脖子周围全是吻痕以及牙印 ，象征这场性爱有多么激烈，双腿间还有那人遗留下的精液以及金光瑶本身的骚水  
  
  
金光瑶一个翻身，大腿微张，露出花白的臀瓣，红肿的臀瓣与他周围完好花白的臀瓣形成强烈的对比  
  
  
细缝内，男性器官下还长了一个女性器官，使用过度的阴唇，已经开始微微的往外翻，粉嫩的嫩肉被裸露在外，红肿的阴蒂可怜兮兮的暴露在空中  
  
  
后面可怜的菊花被操成一个O字形状，糜红的肠壁轻而易举的就能看见，菊花周围全是白沫  
  
  
金光瑶口中含着粗大的假阳具，只能呜呜呜的叫出，来不及咽下的口水顺着缝隙流出，流向脖子，最终落入到地面，双眼被泪水充满，显得金光瑶多了份妖娆  
  
  
而此时的金光瑶却因为被强制性服用春药，而欲火难耐，恨不得有人能走他的花穴和菊花内狠狠的操一顿，最好捅进子宫内，捅穿也没事  
  
  
金光瑶四周全是模具，有大小不一的按摩棒，颜色不同的跳蛋，还有一串接着一串的串珠等，这些模具全都沾满了金光瑶的骚水  
  
  
金光瑶现在只想拿到一个然后插进自己的花穴，可自己压根碰不到，手和腿都被锁住，眼睛又被蒙住，不知道四周全身模具，还有SM所需要的东西，甚至还有性感制服装  
  
  
他现在只知道自己被这欲火折磨的很难受，俩张小嘴都感觉很空虚，只希望被捅一捅  
  
  
但他不知道的是，接下来四周所有的东西都会用在他身上，而且还会有不同的人来操弄他  
  
  
哒哒哒，皮鞋的声音，有人来了，金光瑶立马缩紧自己的小嘴，低声呻吟不敢像之前那样放荡“嗯~”  
  
  
脚步声越来越近，不像前几天那样是一个人，前几天金光瑶明显能感觉到是不同的在操他，但也只是一个人，现在肯定超过三个人吧  
  
  
金光瑶突然有点期待，又有点害怕，怕自己会被活活的肏死，期待那些人能够狠狠地操进他的小嘴，将精液射进他的子宫，越多越好  
  
  
  
地下室的门被打开，江澄，魏无羡，蓝曦臣，蓝湛，温若寒以及薛洋，一进来就看见一个令他们喷血的画面，金光瑶浑身泛着粉嫩，满身的吻痕触目惊心，双腿张开，露出俩张饥渴的小嘴，直对着他们，口中的假阳具沾满了口水，红扑扑的脸颊，以及浸湿的蒙眼睛的布，这些无一不是让他们犯罪的理由  
  
  
金光瑶被他们抓到这囚禁有一周了，每天都在被他们操弄，直到昏死过去，金光瑶一直不知道操他囚禁他的人居然都是他的好朋友，里面居然还有他的男神蓝曦臣


End file.
